What Now?
by Remy101
Summary: "We'll find her you know" Wylan whispered. He didn't know if he was reassuring Jesper or trying to convince himself. "How do you know?" "I just know" he replied "She has a whole crew of misfits looking for her" Kaz asks Wylan to go look for Jesper and he obliges.


Chapter 1

Perfect Incentive

It was another day in Ketterdam, streets murky with milky fog and air heavy with brine-like humidity. But it felt even more damp to Wylan- each of the several alleys looked extra morbid, every glare and lingering glance from passers-by felt extra threatening. Everything has taken a darker turn after the events of last week.

When Inej had been taken.

Whereas the sense of adventure and thrill would have lingered in the air at the prospect of adventure in this past, nothing remained now but an imminent sense of dread, of danger. Because this time Inej's life was at stake and the crew wasn't feeling any sort of enthusiasm over the quest. Not even Jesper, the thrill-seeker could make light of the situation this time. In fact he'd taken it more heavily than Wylan had ever expected.

Inej was the center of this group of misfits, keeping them together with her calm presence and loyal tendencies. She was the one stand point over the tide of trouble a collection of heart-render, sharp-shooter, Fjerdan soldier, bomb expert and …well, Kaz is bound to bring. And now she was gone…

Nina's teasing and loud comments have ceased, replaced by her struggle for recovery that might have been hindered by her friend's absence. Matthias has resorted to tending to Nina – always looking tired and worried. Kaz has been locked up in his own corner at the slat and all dregs have learned quickly to stay clear of him. Whispers of the crew's adventure has gone round after all and Haskell's favorite lieutenant was now even more revered. Per Haskell himself had resorted to ignoring Brekker for the moment and hadn't questioned the rest of the crew's stay.

And then there's Jesper.

Wylan hadn't known how much the Zemeni's restless energy and running mouth had eased Ketterdam's misery-clouded vibe till after his father had back-stabbed them all. The tension between Jesper and Kaz had teetered to the edge of critical to the point that they couldn't be found in the room anymore (Kaz was rarely seen anyway).

Now, Wylan paced in his room with a pen at hand, willing himself to remember every crook and edge of Van Eck's buildings that he could remember. Occasionally, a small detail would come to memory and he would rush to sketch it down, but to the most part he'd finished sketching all of his father's houses, mansions and boats that he could remember. He didn't know Inej all that well but he knew she deserved all ounce of his effort at finding her.

"Wylan"

No sound had announced the presence of another prior to Brekker's rough voice, but Wylan wasn't surprised at all to find him there, looking grim as ever while leaning over the narrow room's entrance. Kaz Brekker was a constantly moving shadow of menace that you could never see (nor hear) coming.

"I've sketched all details I could remember" Wylan gestured to his desk "I don't think there's anything I'm missing honestly"

"That's not what I wanted to talk to you about" Kaz said as he limped towards the sketches. He picked one of the drawings of the home Wylan grew up in. This particular one was of his childhood room. It had been as difficult to draw as was his study room where his father had spewed all sorts of menacing comments at him.

"I want you to go find Jesper" His dark eyes glazed over all the rest of the drawings. Wylan can't count the number of times Brekker had appeared in his room to study his sketches. He was sure he'd memorized them as much as Wylan himself did.

"Jesper?" Wylan's brow furrowed, "I don't know where he is"

"He's at the ship" Kaz answered without hesitating. Wylan guessed he was keeping close watch on Jesper after his mishap with Pekka Rollins. _Probably sent some of his goonies to follow him around_.

"Well, what do you want me to do when I find him?" Wylan asked. Finding him is easy enough; the ship was docked and secured heavily at the middle of Dreg territory. Getting a new ship had been one of the first things Kaz had done upon returning and one of the many unknown preparations he was making to get Inej back.

"Tell him I might have found a plan" Kaz ran a gloved hand through his dark hair.

The sun was going down as Wylan stepped out of the slat; the fog slowly dissipating into darkness and the air heavy with intensified threats. Going out at the nights through these streets, especially when you were fresh meat to pick like Wylan, was as idiotic as streaking naked into an ominous alley. He made sure to keep his head down and slink through the crowds as sleekly as he could, thankful that he was in the dreg's territory and Kaz's dregs would have his back if he was in danger.

By the time he reached the ship, the sun had already gone down and he quickened his steps as he jumped on board. He found the Zemeni boy leaning by the railing on the deck, pistol twirling in one of his long fingers.

He didn't say anything as Wylan moved to stand next to him. His dark face looked grim and devoid of all his familiar humor.

"My hair's lightening a bit" Wylan muttered, feeling stupid even as he felt the words form. Jesper trained an incredulous look at him and then chuckled.

"Flattering yourself, huh?" he grinned and Wylan felt himself flushing.

"You said you liked my face" He shrugged "figured I should give you the updates"

Jesper shook his head, going back to twirling the pistol. He tended to play with his pearl-studded guns whenever he was feeling agitated.

"We'll find her you know" Wylan whispered. He didn't know if he was reassuring Jesper or trying to convince himself.

"How do you know?"

"I just know" he replied "She has a whole crew of misfits looking for her"

Jesper gave a small smile "She does" he straightened up a bit and then turned to squint at Wylan "Did Kaz send you?"

"Yeah, he said he might have a plan"

Jesper nodded slowly at this, jaws clenched with annoyance "One of the idiots who'd been tracking me could have given me the message" Wylan was right about Kaz's close eye on him after all.

The trade-mark teasing glint suddenly appeared in his grey eyes "Sending a flute-playing merchling isn't really a bright idea"

"Losing a skinny, moose-tongued idiot isn't smart either" Wylan retorted, feeling oddly refreshed with the familiar banter.

Jesper burst out into a loud laugh at that, white teeth glinting in contrast to his smooth, dark skin.

"The crew has really proved to be an influence on you, huh?" Jesper tilted his head to the side a little. "Funny, I think I'll miss sweet-cherub-Wylan" Wylan's face reddened more and he quickly turned to face the stretch of misty water under them. Comments like these always messed with Wylan; suggested an opportunity but instilled a heavy fear of rejection. There was one comment that was particularly latched into his memory-

 _No. Not just girls_

"I'm no longer a 'silk-eared puppy in a room full of fighting dogs'" Wylan proclaimed, remembering the way Kaz had referred to him when he joined the crew.

"No, but you're still a puppy" Jesper watched his face closely (to Wylan's great discomfort) "albeit a crazy, demo-obsessed one"

Wylan rolled his eyes, willing the blood back from rushing to his face.

"Are you coming or not?"

Jesper stretched his long limbs and leaned his hip on the railing, arms crossed and eyes fixed on Wylan's red face.

"I'm not really in the mood to see that bastard" he picked at his nails leisurely "What will you do for me if I come with you?"

Wylan sighed loudly to cover how much of an effect the other boy's low, suggestive voice had on him "What _do_ you want me to do?"

Just then, Jesper's gaze flicked towards his lips- just for a split second- so fast that anyone could have missed it. Not Wylan though, he was as aware of the lean figure beside him as he was of his own body. His heart skipped a few beats and his breath shallowed instantly. His head swarmed with many doubtful voices and louder expectant ones. The exhaustion over a long day of sketching suddenly came to him- the hopeless days and nights when he sat and wondered over Inej and worried over helping, the murky town that had lost all traces of pleasantness, boring days when a particular someone wasn't around to badger him… He felt an overwhelming need to find some sort of light over all these things, some form of relief. His head lightened with that need and his thoughts dissipated to be replaced with one single goal.

Before he could stop himself he closed the small distance between them, ignoring the other boy's widening eyes, and placed a small hesitant kiss on his lips. His whole body felt intoxicated and the feel of soft lips overtook his hesitance as he leaned again for a more firm kiss.

He opened his eyes slowly as he backed away, fearing the look of disgust, of laughter. But when Jesper's eyes opened, they were as liquid and smoldering as his insides felt. He felt his breath constrict in his chest.

"Christ" muttered Jesper in a raspy voice and reached for Wylan. His long fingers rested lightly on Wylan's cheek as he pulled him in for another kiss; they held him in place as their lips molded and moved against each other in a never-ending touch of softness. Wylan felt his world falling over his feet and re-building piece by piece with each intoxicating inhale of Jesper's scent- gunpowder, hay and something exotic that spoke of adventure, of danger.

A wet hot tongue parted Wylan's lips with a single swipe and when he opened his mouth with a gasp, the tongue moved over the top of his mouth and then lapped over Wylan's tongue in a truly erotic and expert maneuver. He moaned before he could stop the sound.

 _God, he knows what he's doing_ , thought Wylan briefly.

That single needy sound apparently encouraged Jesper because the latter groaned low in his throat and removed one hand from his cheek to spread it over Wylan's lower back and pull him closer. The other tipped his chin to deepen the kiss further. Jesper maybe lanky but he was strong enough to crush them tightly together, chests having against each other till Wylan grew anxious that Jesper could feel his throbbing heartbeat.

When white blinding spots started flashing behind his lids, Wylan pulled away to heave a long breath. Jesper's mouth, now wet and burning hot, moved over his jaw and then nipped at his chin. It was doing nothing to help Wylan's currently breathless situation.

When that mouth trailed open-mouthed kisses towards his neck, Wylan pursed his lips to stop his heavy panting. It was to no avail though, because then Jesper found a distinctly sensitive spot where his neck connected to his shoulder. It took only a few skilled wet kisses and a single darting tongue and Wylan was making the most embarrassing keening sound ever. He felt his whole face flush as deep red and felt instead of saw Jesper's smug smile against his collarbone.

 _Asshole_ , he thought. It was impossible to pull away though so instead he tilted his head and gave him more access. Jesper had him right where he wanted him, but Wylan couldn't bring himself to care. He could have him.

The kisses continued leaving fiery trails that flushed every time the cool night air touched them and Wylan felt his toes curling with each progression. Whenever he moaned, Jesper would groan in return and melt his insides with pooling heat. His bones felt liquid.

It might have been minutes or hours; Wylan wasn't sure, but Jesper slowed down and started nibbling slowly at one of his earlobes before kissing him on the lips one more time and sucking at his bottom lips, running his teeth over them one more time before releasing him.

When Wylan finally regained his composure and his footing, Jesper grinned at him "I've always wanted to do that"

Wylan couldn't think of anything to say. He stared back blankly, still dizzy from the event that just took place a few seconds ago. So he replied, "Are you gonna come now?"

"It takes a bit more than this for that to happen" Jesper winked. Wylan blinked at him blankly before the suggestion dawned on him and he blubbered, red-faced "That's not…I didn't mean…"

Jesper chuckled cheerily, "I know merchling. Calm down and snap that gaping mouth closed" He sauntered off. Wylan felt a rush of recklessness fueled by annoyance and he reached out to smack Jesper from behind as he moved past him.

The Zemeni boy gave an uncharacteristic yelp and whirled on Wylan, looking incredulous "Did you just smack my ass?" He said with a hint of surprise and indignation.

Wylan gave him an innocent look "Sorry, I've always wanted to do that"

Jesper laughed all the way to the slat and Wylan couldn't resist a secret smile. The pressing danger of Ketterdam dimmed to a minimum and slowly got overshadowed by the loud, free spirit that is Jesper Fahey.

 ******** **Author's Note** ********

Hope you guys liked it :) Feel free to leave comments as you want. Let me know if I've made mistakes or if there's something I should work on!  
P.S. I might do a Jesper POV next ;)


End file.
